The scariest girl in Alice Academy
by Love lyrics and fun
Summary: "everyone afraid of me now. i should even spoke to them.well at least i have my blog." mikan was a normal girl until she beat up most of the school in one go. now everyone afraid of her. PLease read and review. t for safety.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own gakuen alice.**

**Chapter 1: The scariest girl in school**

High school. The worse thing that could happen to you if you have a low social status. If you don't care about what people think of you you're doomed. My name is Mikan Sakura. I have a just above normal social status. My brunette hair reaches the middle of my back. I have brown eyes and good grades. My best friends, Anna and Nonoko who I live with have had my back since I was 5 years old. Unfortunately their oversees right now I own a blog (well kind of like a blog). My dad is dead and my mom is in the hospital sick from mental shock. Oh yes I forgot to mention the two most popular girls in school Luna and Sumire. Girls envy them for being so popular and hate them because they sold their heart and soul to get there.

It was September and I haven't managed to screw up my status yet. I was wearing some blue jeans, a black shirt with a minecraft symbol on it and some brown and black catapults. I opened my locker to get my math books for next period. I saw the group of popular people Natsume, Ruka, Koko, Kitsune, Sumire, Luna, Hotaru, and Yuki. Natsume bumped into me.

"Watch where you're going." he said

"Take your own advice." I replied. Luna steps in a says

"Who gave the right to talk to him like that Ms. Low life?"

I kept walking till I got to math class. I sat through the whole period waiting for it to end. Once it ended I rushed out of class only to bump into Natsume again. He grabbed my hand and wouldn't let go so I punched him and kept running. When I got home I rushed and opened my laptop. i went on to the website all things and signed in

**Babystar: Mika here. Ask me all your problems and I'll help you out.**

**AnimeAngel signed on.**

**AnimeAngel: My friends and I are going to a mixer. I heard that the boy I like will be there so I want to look good in front of him. I would prefer a bold look. I have peach hair and grayish blue eyes and have fair skin. I'm a little fat thought. Please help.**

**Babystar: Wear bright oranges and yellows with a little blue or green and add some contrast. For makeup Bronze eye shadow shades will great for your bold look. Navy mascara is great for your eye color and you should avoid blue eye shadow. Don't forget hair accessories. I would recommend yummie tummie by Heather Thomson collection.**

**AnimeAngel: Thank you so much**

**AnimeAngel signed out.**

**RockstarPlanet signed on.**

**RockstarPlanet: My girlfriend wants to go on a date. She's a spunky up beat girl. I love her and really want to make her happy but I don't know where to take her.**

**Babystar: the amusement park is always a good place and so is karaoke. Also the arcade is fun and there's always the cake shop. Stay away from the library.**

**RockstarPlanet: thanks **

**RockstarPlanet signed off**

I got my Iphone5 and texted Anna and Nonoko.

Anna: hey girl

Nonoko: hey Mikan

Me: hey guess what happened today

Anna: what

Me: I punched the most popular person in my school.

Anna: your super rich kid school

Me: yup

Nonoko: you know you have some major but whopping coming right

Me: yeah to them I'm a black belt in kung Fu, karate, and judo. No one can beat me.

Nonoko: good luck. try not to kill anyone

Anna: try not to get yourself killed

Me: I won't bye

Anna: bye

Nonoko: bye

The next day I put on my denim skinny pants, georgette top, low pump heels and fixed my hair into a neat French braid.

I walked to the court yard waiting for it to happen.

Then a swarm of people came around me with metal bats, crow bars and whips.

"Are you ready?" Natsume asked

"Um can I get a picture of your cronies trying to beat me up?" I asked

"Sure." he replied.

I took the picture and said "I'm ready."

Everyone rushed at me full speed. I dodged their attacks and stole a bat. People started going down one by one until I was the last one standing without a scratch.

"Next time don't pass your problems to the school." I said walking away to get the school nurse.

When she got here she screamed.

"How did this happen." She said in fright.

I showed her the picture and said "self-defense."

She called the hospital and I help get them on stretchers.

Since 80% of the students were in the hospital there was no school for a week which I spent helping people on my website and talking to Anna and Nonoko.

After the week passed and everyone was fully healed school started again. I walked through the doors and everyone backed up to their lockers and started running till Only Natsume and the gang was left.

"What happened here?" I asked in wonder.

"You happened." Luna said rudely.

"You're the scariest girl in school."Natsume said.

"What have I done? I had to open my big fat mouth." I thought to myself


	2. Chapter 2: My new friend

**I do not own Gakuen Alice**

**Chapter 2: my new friend **

I kept walking in depression. Even though I'm not someone who cares about other people opinions but the fact that none one would even go near me hurt. I was planning on finding my cup of tea and hanging with them until I graduated but I guess that's out of the question now. I slowly strolled to homeroom and took my seat. My classmates started scooting away from me until there was a five foot gap surrounding me. I just sighed. When the teacher got to my name on the attendance sheet he stuttered.  
"M-mi-k-kan"

"Not the teachers too." I thought making a frown.

I sat through homeroom feeling isolated. I got the same treatment thought second and third period until finally lunch came. I got my usual (mac and cheese, broccoli, pineapple and fruit juice). I sat at an empty table and thought

"Maybe it's not that bad." Then a girl ran at me attempting to take my head of and said

"I the mighty Misaki am the strongest in the school. You are a worthy opponent so fight me."

"Nope I'm wrong dead wrong." I sighed.

I gave her one punch and she was paralyzed with pain.

"This isn't over." She announced walking away in pain.

"She took that girl down in one hit." I heard a voice say.

"She really is a monster. Is she even human?" another said.

"This is so annoying." I thought as I slammed myself onto myself.

"She's going on a rampage." Someone yelled.

"Run for it" Koko said laughing

"Why are you helping them lie!" I screamed at him shooting a glare.

Everyone ran out of the room in terror. Once everyone cleared the room the gang started to crack except for the emotionless Hotoru.

"Huh this is all Natsume's fault. I'm going to make him pay." I thought with my fist balling up.

I got up and started to drag Natsume out of the cafeteria. He tried to resist but my grip was too strong.

"You can't do that to him." Said Luna

"Would you like to try and stop me" I replied with my eyes looking like they were ready to kill someone.

Luna backed up.

"That's what I thought." I replied walking out of the cafeteria and dragging him behind me. I dragged him to the rooftop 5 stories up.

"Did you fall for me?" he asked.

"Oh please. I'll die first." I replied flipping my hair back.

"I'm a girl who gets straight to the point so why did you grab me?" I said with my face turning serious.

"What?" he replied with that annoying look of his.

"Back then. Why did you grab me?" I said.

"People could see your panties. I didn't you would hit me when I tried to help you. It was polka dots." He replied.

I blushed for a while and then snapped out of it.

"So because I hit you, you wanted to kill me?" I asked.

"Yeah that was my plan." He said.

"Okay then become my friend." I demanded

"Why?" he asked.

"Oh come on you know no one going to want to be my friend anymore." I said.

"Sounds like a you problem." He said starting to walk towards the door.

"I wanted to give you and option but you denied that chance so become my friend or perish." I said getting into a fighting stance.

"I'd like to see you try." He said.

I tried to punch him but he grabbed my fist. Then I grabbed him arm and slammed him. While he was getting up I grabbed some rope if found and tied him up. I picked him up and got near the edge.

"Agree or I'll drop you." I said smiling.

"Your strength is amazing." He said.

"Test me at your own risk." I replied putting him farther over the edge.

"Fine I agree to be your friend" He said.

I put him on the ground.

"Untie me now." He said.

"Nuh uh. Not until I record." I said pulling out my phone.

"Fine. I am Mikan's friend." He said.

"Like you Had a choice." I mumbled.

I untied him.

"See you around besty." I said with a smile.

I sat near next to him for the rest of school purposely annoying him. Luna shot glares at me but I just move closer.

"Man today's been fun." I thought a while was driving home in my Subaru.

I opened my laptop and signed in.

**Babystar: Mika at your service**

**LunarEclipse: My enemy keeps outshining me. I hate that evil witch so much but I can't seem to do anything about it. Help.**

**Babystar: Kill her with kindness. This is the hardest way to take down and enemy. If you're dealing with a professional it'll take some time but they always crack. When she's mean to you are nice to her then people will think she's mean. That if your surroundings is the nice students. If the mean ones then rank her till she can't say anything back. That's an easy way but it takes skill. Don't let her know where you got the advice. She can use that against you.**

**LunarEclipse: Thanks. I'll be sure to show her who's Boss**

**LunarEclise has signed off.**

**IchigosnowWhite has signed on.**

**IchigosnowWhite:I'm planning a sleepover and I don't want it to be lame. Tell me your secrets**

**Babystar: get some cool music to dance to. Get movie like the one you and your friends usually watch. Games like truth or dare or I never are always good games to play at a sleepover. Reading magazines, hair braiding and makeover are fun to do at a sleepover too.**

**IchigosnowWhite: yay. I'll send pics.**

**IchigosnowWhite has signed off.**

"Time to talk to Anna and Nonoko." I thought.

I picked up My Iphone5.

Me: Hey girls.

Anna: hey

Nonoko: hey

Anna: so

Me: so what

Anna: you got to tell

Me: I'm the scariest girl on school and I got the most popular boy to be my friend.

Anna: Not surprised seeing how you're still alive

Nonoko: That's Mikan for you. Never human.

Anna: and how'd you get Natsume to be your friend

Me: how do you know his name?

Anna: you don't know

Nonoko: his name is all over Huuga ink. Like he owns the place

Me: easy by force

Anna: you know force won't get you everywhere

Me: it's gotten me this far

Nonoko: you're amazing. How come life hasn't caught up to you yet?

Me: I'm too awesome for that

Anna: we can't help much. Try not to do something you're regret

Nonoko: and don't fall for him

Me: fall for him

Anna: that's how it ends most of the time

Nonoko: yup you start hating him and end in love with him

Me: as if

Anna: good luck bye

Nonoko: bye

Me: bye

After I put my Iphone5 down I changed into my pajamas.

"Tomorrow is going to be fun." I thought as I closed my eyes

**(A/N: sorry for all mistakes. Plz read and review.)**


	3. Chapter 3: A perfect chance

**I do not own Alice academy**

**Chapter 3: The perfect chance**

I got into my red t-shirt and long skirt with some black knee high boots and rushed off to school. I went straight to Natsume and gave him a hug. Everyone stared in surprised and Luna gave me glares. Even that ice queen gave it a glance. I noticed he had a slight smirk on his face and got mad. I started gritting my teeth and thinking to myself,

"This isn't working."

I went to class with him and sat at my chair (luckily he's in my class).

"Class today we are getting two new students." Narumi-sensei said.

"I wonder who they'll be." I thought.

"Hi I'm Anna and this is my sister Nonoko."Anna said politely.

As soon as I heard those names I jumped out of my seat and gave my best friends a giant loving hug.

"Anna! Nonoko!" I yelled.

"Hey Mikan." Anna replied grinning.

"How come you didn't tell me?" I asked letting them go.

"We wanted to surprise you." Nonoko said with one big smile

"Sorry to interrupt your big reunion but your still in class!" Narumi-sensei interrupted.

"Come sit by me." I asked.

Anna and Nonoko pulled two desks and put them in the two spaces next to me. Then two chairs followed.

After two periods lunch came. Anna and Nonoko sat and my table and then I pulled Natsume there.

"Hello Mr. Popular boy." Anna said

"I don't want to meet your stupid friends." He replied.

"That's not even what I called you here for. I want to come to your house." I asked.

"Fine I don't care." He said leaving.

I brought him back left. I went to my locker and took out my diary then went to my usual hiding place. The storage room. There I opened my diary and started writing:

Dear Diary,

So tomorrow I'm going to Natsume's house it's. It'll be the perfect place to get my revenge. I still won't forgive him for what he did. He thinks this is all because everyone's afraid of me but the real reason is revenge for ten years ago. I'll never get it out of my head. My sister. He took her away from me. He thought I forgot didn't he. I will get back Harmony no matter what. Harmony please wait I promise I will save you then we can go back to the perfect life we had back then where everyone was happy.

"Lunch time is probably over by now. I should probably get back to class." I thought closing my book

When I came back Anna and Nonoko were latching on to Koko and Kistune like their lives depended on it. I decided to let them have their romance because I probably won't be able to get one for a while. I walked home skipping the other classes because I was too mad and depressed thinking of Harmony and Natsume. When I got home I was too tired to do my blog so I didn't log on and instead turned in.

"Harmony! NO!" I yelled.

"Oh it's Just a dream." I said and went back to sleep.

The next day, school passed quickly. I went over to Natsume's house and I saw Anna and Nonoko following me thinking I didn't notice. I saw Natsume talking to Ruka so I decided to wait till they finished.

"Natsume do you like Mikan?" Ruka asked.

"No." he replied bluntly.

"Then it should be fine if I take her right."Ruka Said smirking.

**So I know its super short and I didn't do as well this time. Sorry about not updating in a long time but I'll try to go quicker next chapter and give more. I can say clearly that my next chapter will be a lot better. I'm still pretty new to this cause it's like my second story. Next chapter will have some drama about Mikan's sister Harmony, A new Luna, Ruka and Natsume I hope you look forward to it.**

**PLZ Read and Review, **


	4. Chapter 4: Harmony found

**I do not own gakuen alice**

**Chapter 4:Harmony found**

Recall:

"Do you like Mikan?" Ruka asked.

"No." Natsume replied bluntly.

"Then it should be okay if I take her." Ruka said.

Natsume suddenly got a surprised look on his face and then quickly turned back to normal.

"s…sure." He said reluctantly.

"I hope you didn't lie. The next time you see her may be the last." Ruka smiled walking out.

When I caught sight of him walking out I quickly pretended to just arrive.

"Mikan why don't you come to my house. I'll text you my address." He said leaving me choiceless.

"oh so you do care to even ask if I heard your conversation or that the fact that you just ordered me to do something and gave me not even a greeting but it's better if I didn't tell him I heard and I should be on my guard. When I go I'm bringing a gun but isn't that a little too far. Whatever better safe than sorry." I thought making a conversation in my head.

"Okay." I replied before he got out of sight.

I then opened up natsume's door. He was thinking about something when I walked in.

"Stupid Mikan." Ruka murmured from behind a tree.

"Hey Natsumi-chan." I said in a cute girlish voice hoping he would get mad.

He just continued to think like I was not even there.

"Okay I'll just undress hear." I announced in a sexy voice lifting my shirt a little hoping to get his attention but he just kept thinking.

"Okay there's no point in being nice." I thought smacking him silly.

He then looked at me with a death glare and continued thinking.

"Alright. Weird Natsume. I'll use this as my chance to look for Harmony." I thought.

"Why did I stutter that time?" Natsume pondered.

I checked all the rooms and found nothing. I saw a flight of stairs and went down them. When I got to the bottom I saw a door. I opened it but I was too dark to see. I quickly found the light switch and turned on the lights. I saw Harmony in chains.

"Harmony!" I yelled.

"umm-um-umm-ummm." Harmony replied trying to talk even thought tape was covering her mouth.

I took it off and gave her a hug. for the chains I just broke them.

"Harmony! It's been so long." I yelled.

"Mikan you actually came." Harmony said.

"I have so many things to tell and ask. You miss so much stuff." I said.

After I finished trying organize every thing in my head. I started crying on Harmony's shoulder.

"Harmony!" I said tearfully.

"Mikan!" Harmony yelled back.

"Are you alright?" I asked her worried.

"Yeah but there's something I got to tell you." Harmony said looking down.

"What is it." I asked.

"I-I'm so happy." She smiled but I could tell it was fake. She always smiled that way when she was trying to hide sadness.

"Maybe I can wait before I tell her. I shouldn't ruin her happiness right." Harmony thought.

"stay here okay." I said.

I grabbed the gun the gun I brought for just in cases and cocked it. I sneak upstairs to where Natsume was and then pointed it at him.

"Hi Natsume." I said devishly.

He turned to look at me with a smirk.  
"you've already hate me enough to kill me." He replied.

"You kidnapped Harmony!" I yelled Madly.

"Oh that incident. I'm not the one kidnapped her. In fact if it wasn't for me she wouldv'e been dead." He said calmly.

"don't lie. I found her in your basement. I bet your parents don't know about this." I said trying to scare him even thought I was the one who was really scared.

"well I quess you can say that I kidnapped her because she can't leave." He replied.

As I was about to pull the trigger hesitatively harmony rushed me screaming, "NO! Mikan don't do it."

Her pushed made me pulled the trigger as I fell. I got up and quickly got up and looked at natsume.

"did you think that would kill me." He smirked at me.

He picked up the gun and shot himself with it but the bullet only burned.

"What are you." I asked shaking.

"I can't leave. He put a spell on me." Harmony said.

"if you want her back you have to kill me and you're obviously not strong enough to win right now." He replied. sipping a cup of tea.

" I don't understand. I dominated you at school." I stuttered.

"No I just let you. If you want her come back tomorrow." He said.

"No don't do it. It must be a trap." Harmony said.

"okay." I said reluctantly.

"I'm still useless. Back then I was useless so I trained my whole life and I'm still useless. I'm sorry Harmony." I thought.

He slowly walked towards me as I shook and then he kissed me. I was shocked of what was happening.

"Let that be your punishment for shooting me. Now get out of my sight!" he yelled.

I ran out but I didn't go home. I went to a mysterious forest.

"Whatever Natsume has, I'll beat it no matter what." I thought.

Meanwhile:

Anna and Nonoko opened Mikan's laptop and logged on to her website.

**Kawaii-chan: Mika couldn't make it today so we are going to take over today.**

**LunarEclipse logged on**

**LunarEclipse: the advice she gave me didn't work so I was hopping yours would be better.** **My enemy keeps outshining me. I hate that evil witch so much but I can't seem to do anything about it.**

**Kawaii-chan: transform yourself into her liking. Befriend her then strike.**

**Miomia: that advice take lots of skill so you shouldn't use that.**

**LunarEclipse: I don't care. Thanks.**

**LunarEclipse logged off.**

**KarenHatsuni Logged on**

**KarenHatsuni: I have a very important event coming up but I keep messing up. I don't want to hold everyone else back.**

**Miomia: tell your teammates. I'm sure they understand. If that doesn't work practice like your life depends on it. Practice makes perfect.**

**KarenHatsuni: thanks.**

**Karenhatsuni logged off.**

Anna and Nonoko went to their rooms and went to sleep.

**I hope you likes it please read and review**


	5. Chapter 5: Sakura Ki

**I do not own gakuen alice**

**Chapter 5: Sakura Ki**

Mikan ran through the treacherous forest eliminating every creature she saw. She skipped school and decided to leave.

"I don't get it. Why did it burn? I going to do some research and it's probably time for me to meet him anyway." I thought.

I went home and saw that Anna and Nonoko weren't home yet.

"Koko and Kitune again." I thought.

I picked up my sword and ran out of the house to Natsume's place. I knocked on the door and he opened it.

"You actually came." Natsume said dead sounding (for those of you who don't understand the meaning of "dead sounding." It means dry; has no life)

Ignoring what he said I walked in and made myself comfortable.

"So can I get Harmony now?" I asked hiding my sword behind my back pulling it out of the case a little.

"Sure just get me the ten shards of Sakura Ki and then you can have her." Natsume said.

"Yeah. While I'm at it I'll stop by Narnia." I joked sarcastically

"You would? Actually now that I think about it I think I need some stuff from there too."Natsume said

"I was just joking." I yelled.

"That's all I want now get out of my house or I'll kill you."Natsume replied showing me away.

"Challenge accepted." I said walking out coujuring up a plan that could possibly work.

"Wait can I talk to Harmony." I said rushing back inside to ask.

"sure." He replied watching One Piece.

I walked down the stairs and into the basement where Harmony was being held captive.

"Mikan." Harmony said happily.

"Harmony have you ever heard of Sakura Ki?" I asked desperately.

"Sakura Ki. Then that means. Damn you Natsume!" Harmony thought.

"Mikan I have something to say. You are a Yukihara." Harmony explained

"Yukiharas possess are powerful being who are born with the power to become a god."

"Harmony is you going crazy?" I asked flabbergasted.

"No it's the truth. They killed dad because he was one. They tried to kill mom too but she managed to survive barley. They almost killed me too but Natsume saved me." Harmony said.

"Natsume saved you?" I asked hoping I didn't hear her right.

She shook her head yes.

"Oh also the Sakura Ki are in a different universe. The only person I know who can get you there is Luna.

"LUNA?! Isn't there anyone else?" I asked

"Well there is Ruka but he needs Luna in order to do it." Harmony said.

"Thanks Harmony." I said getting up to leave.

"Oh yeah and there's one more things that I want to tell you. The People who are hunting us down are The Assassination gang Persona.

I left the house and walked back to the house.

"It's already night." I said getting ready to go to sleep.

"I accepted some challenge I can't handle, I'm being hunted down by some gang and I have to get my arch nemeses to help me. What have I gotten myself into?" I thought closing my eyes to go to sleep

**Sorry I took so long. Life has not been kind especially since I had to join like 4 clubs. Thank you for reading and please read and review**


End file.
